ayuda divina
by kat-dreyar
Summary: luego de la guerra contra Hades los santos de Atenea han sido perdonados y revividos en todo su esplendor, sin embargo los Dioses han decidido ayudarles a integrarse a sus nuevas vidas mediante una joven muy especial. que permitirá a los dorados resolver sus diferencias y al fin alcanzar la paz


La luz se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de una gran sala completamente blanca en ella se podía apreciar dos grandes tronos centrales y cinco tronos a cada lado, dando un total de 12, todos adornados con los más finos detalles en oro y finas joyas, este era nada más y nada menos que el gran salón en el olimpo, sitio en donde residían los dioses, y donde el gran padre Zeus tomaba las decisiones en compañía de los otros 11 olímpicos, pero esta vez no se hallaban allí para reprender a algún mortal por alguna falta, estaban allí por los acontecimientos ocurridos en las penumbras del inframundo en donde Palas Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, de la razón y la guerra justa, había vencido a su tio Hades señor de las tierras infernales, sin embargo, en la batalla habían muerto sus santos, guerreros feroces que dieron su vida protegiendo a su diosa y a la humanidad que con gran cariño ella resguarda. Atenea esperaba pacientemente la llegada de los demás olímpicos para así recibir el juicio del gran Zeus.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que empezaran a llegar siendo el primero Hermes, el dios dando una pequeña reverencia a su hermana tomo asiento junto a ella sin proferir ningún sonido, poco a poco llegaron los demás Dioses Poseidón, Hefestos, Ares, Apolo, Artemisa, Afrodita, Deméter, Dionisio y por último Zeus acompañado por su esposa Hera, dando por fin inicio a su reunión.

- **hermanos e hijos míos he visto desde este punto las guerras que durante mucho tiempo se han visto involucrados algunos de ustedes en contra de mi hija atenea aquella que gobierna sobre la tierra** \- dice el dios observando como Atenea, se levanta de su asiento para arrodillarse frente a él, siendo seguida por Ares Dios de la Guerra, Poseidón señor de los mares y por ultimo de Hades señor del inframundo.

- **muchos años y muchas vidas se han perdido por luchas innecesarias, sin embargo no puedo dejar pasar lo sucedido hace pocos días en el inframundo, hija mía tus santos no solo han levantado la mano ante un Dios sino que han herido y matado incluso a varios de nosotros cosa que no puedo dejar pasar por alto…-** las puertas del gran salón se abren abruptamente dejando pasar a una mujer alta, cabello rosa pálido y ojos azules de mirada pacifica, la diosa vestía una túnica blanca amarrada en un solo hombro con un dije de oro.

- **hermano permítame la interrupción-** dice la mujer pasando y haciendo una reverencia ante los demás dioses.

- **Hestia hermana mía nos honra con su presencia-** dice Hera levantándose para darle un abrazo a la mayor de los hijos de cronos- **sin embargo, es raro que asistas a estas reuniones desde que le cediste tu puesto a Dionisio.**

 **-he venido hermana mía a intervenir por primera vez en los asuntos de los Dioses por un buen motivo-** Hestia se aleja de su hermana para ver directamente al Dios del Trueno- **hermano mío desde la época del mito he sido imparcial con respecto a las acciones de los demás Dioses-** dice observando a los reunidos en el salón- **pero he bajado de mi morada en lo más alto del olimpo para prevenir que sigan habiendo más injusticia en la tierra que con mucho esfuerzo todos, de distintas formas hemos formado y que tu hija más fiel protege-** voltea a ver a su hermano encontrándose con unos sabios ojos verdes que contrastaban con la gran contextura, cabello y barba blanca, del Dios del Cielo- **he venido a ofrecerte mi más sincera apreciación de la situación y exponerte una solución que nos permita vivir en paz a todos por igual-**

Zeus observando a su hermana mayor y a sabiendas que la protectora del fuego sagrado no intervendría sin un motivo de importancia le hizo señas para que siguiera hablando- **hermano mío permítame explicar el motivo por el cual los santos a servicio de Palas Atenea han levantado sus voluntades ante tantos de nosotros, siendo ellos los protectores de la Diosa de la Sabiduría han protegido sus ideales y amor por los mortales, de igual forma que hicieron los caballeros marinos y espectros de mis queridos hermanos Poseidón y Hades, ellos defendieron a sus Dioses sin importar las consecuencias o incluso la muerte, por ello considero que ya todos han sufrido lo suficiente como para no permitirles el perdón de ti señor de todos los Dioses, con respecto a mis compañeros Dioses, debemos recordar que cada uno de los acá presentes tenemos obligaciones que debemos respetar para que el equilibrio sea mantenido y que sus acciones egoístas no han hecho más que dañar los vínculos que ancestralmente nos unen a todos como familia-**

Sin decir más y haciendo una profunda reverencia a sus hermanos procedió a tomar asiento en el dejado libre por Dionisio, el cual se levantó para que la Diosa tomara su antiguo puesto como parte de los Dioses Olímpicos. Zeus procedió a observar a cada uno de los arrodillados y luego a su hermana mayor antes de soltar una gran carcajada que dejo a todos sorprendidos

 **-por todos nosotros no puedo creer que me quitaran las palabras de la boca de forma tan magistral-** el Dios al ver la mirada de sorpresa de los demás, continuo- **levantaos por favor, los he mandado a llamar no para castigarles ni a ustedes ni a sus protegidos, mucho menos después de la espectacular intervención de la Diosa del hogar, he decidido que entre todos los presentes se firme un acuerdo de paz, no puedo permitir más luchas entre ustedes por mas diferencias que exista, se ha demostrado que la lucha no ha llevado a nada-** al terminar esta frase y con una señal de Hera entran tres bellas mujeres ataviadas con vestidos blancos, eran Las Horas Irene, la paz; Diké, la justicia; y Eunomía, el orden, ellas llevaban un carro con un gran pergamino- **mis hijas traen consigo el acuerdo que he mencionado siéntanse libres de firmarlo-** así uno a uno los Dioses se acercaron, incluso aquellos que no han sido participe de ninguna contienda, a firmar con su propia sangre el pergamino, siendo el último en firmar el mismísimo Zeus – **señores he decidido que para premiarles por su gran iniciativo-** dice divertido viendo como algunos hacen caras contrariadas- **sus protegidos serán revividos, todos y cada uno de los muertos en la última contienda, sé que será difícil para alguno de ellos por eso permitiré que las hijas de las horas sean las guías para facilitar su integración y evitar así más conflictos-** dicho esto se levantó y retiro

- **por favor vuelvas a sus templos y les informaremos sobre esta última información-** Hera muy sonriente se despidió por el mismo camino que su esposo siendo seguida por las tres hermosas mujeres.

Así poco a poco los Dioses se dispersaron saliendo a cumplir sus obligaciones. Atenea se acercó a la Diosa del fuego santo que aun permanecía en la habitación hablando con el joven Dios del Vino- **espero no intervenir en mal momento-** dice la pelilila, el dios del vino voltea y le sonríe a su media- hermana, Atenea no puede dejar de observar la belleza propia de los dioses con un cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda y sus ojos café, pero la voz de la Diosa del hogar evita que siga su admiración- **sobrina mía nunca llegas en mal momento, me encontraba aclarándole a Dionisio que o pretendo ocupar su lugar, puesto el cual yo misma le entregue hace muchas lunas-**

 **-he venido a agradecerle por su intervención, y le expreso mi total admiración por las palabras expresadas-** dice la Diosa guerrera viendo fijamente a la mayor a los ojos.

 **-nada de eso querida, en cambio yo quiero expresarte mi admiración por tan brillantes batallas y decisiones en las mismas-** Hestia le sonríe a la menor antes de agregar- **sobrina mía creo que lo mejor es que regreses a tu santuario, Zeus no tarda en revivir a tus guerreros y lo mejor para ellos es verte al despertar-**

 **-eso hare, hasta pronto tía, hermano-** la diosa de la sabiduría da una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza antes de apartarse de los otros dos Dioses.

- **atenea-** le llama la atención Hestia- **no dudes en acudir a mi si necesitas algo-**

 **-eso hare gracias-** así atenea desaparece del olimpo para inmediatamente aparecer en el salón del trono, en donde se podían observar 14 figuras desmayadas rente al trono en donde la joven pelilila esperaría pacientemente que despertaran sus santos- **espero que todo esto les permita tener una nueva vida-**


End file.
